1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic wave shielding film, and more particularly to an electromagnetic wave shielding film having a plurality of holes formed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well know that electromagnetic waves lead to interference in specific electric equipments and circuit components and affect the respective operations as a result. Recent research in the art has focused on the effect of electromagnetic waves on human beings. Certain devices for shielding electromagnetic waves are disposed on the building structures so as to avoid the interference effects of electromagnetic waves. Furthermore, the concept of electromagnetic wave shielding has been applied to apparel and fashion design to assure that the physical conditions of human beings are not adversely affected.
A method of preventing electromagnetic interference in the art is to utilize a shield to diminish the transmission power of electromagnetic waves. The electromagnetic wave shielding effect is primarily based on the thickness of the shield. That is, as the thickness of the shield increases, the transmission power of electromagnetic waves through the shield decreases, as the effect of electromagnetic waves is shielded.
Another method for preventing electromagnetic interference in the art is to utilize a conductive shielding gasket having conductive particles, metallic sheets or webs. However, there are disadvantages in such a method in the art. One drawback is that the manufacturing process of the conductive shielding gasket is significantly complex. For the metallic conductive sheets, heat dissipation becomes a significant problem since the metallic conductive sheets must wholly enclose the target being protected from electromagnetic interference. Further, the metallic conductive webs, as well as the metallic conductive sheets, should be pounded in shielding of electromagnetic waves. Although the conductivity of the metallic sheets and webs may be excellent and the shielding effect of the electric field is achieved, the shielding effect of the magnetic field in the art is not sufficiently satisfactory because of the high conductivity and/or grounding.
In addition, yet another method for preventing electromagnetic interference in the art is to utilize a plurality of strip-shaped conductive films or rectangular conductive films arranged on an insulating substrate. Taiwan, Republic of China Patent Publication No. 359046 entitled “Radio Wave Absorbing Plate” discloses an insulating substrate being provided with a plurality of conductive films of strip-shaped arranged thereon (with reference to FIG. 2) and an insulating substrate being provided with a plurality of rectangular conductive films arranged in an array (with reference to FIG. 3).
Therefore, there is a general need in the art for an electromagnetic wave shielding film, which effectively prevents electromagnetic interference.
There is a further need in the art for a compact and cost-effective electromagnetic wave shielding film.